Dental care is constantly subjected to intensive research and development work. Research and development in the design and the handling of the toothbrushes are a focus of attention. Different methods of toothbrushing have been proposed and put into practice, such as rotary sweeping in the longitudinal direction of the teeth and rubbing in the transverse direction of the teeth, and a combination of rotation and rubbing. The last-mentioned combination is the most recommended method, but it is also the most complicated and time-consuming if it is carried out correctly with conventional toothbrushes having a flat head from one side of which the bristles project. In fact, with such brushes it becomes necessary to perform the rotational operation and the rubbing operation alternatingly with complicated twistings and adjustments of the hand and of the arm.